


禁果

by Sweetbuns_Mily



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbuns_Mily/pseuds/Sweetbuns_Mily





	禁果

禁果

 

「My body is your party」

 

20岁是所谓人人性欲最频盛的年纪。

即使再晚开窍的毛头小子也会趋于本能，在某一个糜烂欲淫的夜晚，疯狂迷恋着性爱的炽热。

性欲总是如禁果般甘甜可口，却也如毒药般噬骨嗜恋。

一旦初食禁果，便无法重回纯净。

染上一身淫糜，嗜之难罢。

——————

 

虽说20岁才是性欲频繁期，但谁又不是血气方刚偏爱叛逆呢？

拉着好兄弟一起对着电脑里的三级片自慰，也是正常不过的年少时期。

更别说BamBam和金有谦这两个从懵懂人事就粘在一起的小孩。

再糗的事对方都见过，坦诚相露自慰这种事还会在意吗？

用BamBam的话来说，两个人一起自慰，气氛更好。

两人从小就是爱皮的性子，在哥哥们眼里，小时候就是可爱，之后就是贪玩，再大点就是叛逆了。

但不管怎么说，少年的青春期哥哥们也是过来人，谁叫小孩们都是宠着长大的呢，所以刚成年那会儿两人第一次就被逮了个正着后，也没被多管，只是被口头教育了几句。

性欲是每个人的本能，没人会限制你。

BamBam和金有谦倒也是早熟，比一般的同龄人更懂得节制。

即便是到了现在的二十岁，从未与异性亲密过的两人，也只是对着屏幕定期发泄一下。

不过性爱这种事，单纯地只是为了发泄，不就很无趣了吗？

……

“呀有谦，你不觉得今天的片子有点怪吗？”

BamBam趴在床上看着屏幕里赤裸交缠的画面莫名皱了皱眉。

“好像是有点。”

房间里的灯光尽黯，只有屏幕投射出的光线印在脸上，金有谦只围着刚洗浴后的一条浴巾在腰间，湿着一头灰发靠坐在床尾的地板上，手腕随意搭在拱起的笔直修长的右腿膝盖上，成年后愈发线条分明的侧脸在黑暗中宛如刀刻般劲直。

画面里两人激烈拥吻的动作愈演愈烈，让屏幕前的两人不约而同地感到口干舌燥，露骨情色的演技丝毫看不出有哪里奇怪。

两人嘴上说不出，却隐约觉得和平时不一样。

“阿西这是G片啊！”

镜头随着屏幕上一人的手缓缓下移，最后停在了紧密相交的双腿间，一个特写，居然是两个挺立的男性特征。

BamBam拍了下床被猛地坐了起来。

这片子两人本来就是刚开始看，从开头到刚才也只是接吻的镜头，而其中一个人又长相秀气，留着长发，骨架也堪比女人无异，BamBam和金有谦也自然没多想，只是直觉莫名的奇怪。

“那…要换掉吗？”

金有谦微微侧头向BamBam扬了扬手里的遥控器。

“算了吧，反正都是做爱，而且我还蛮好奇两个男人是怎么做的。”

BamBam摇了摇头，把下巴又搁回了松软的枕头上，眉眼染着慵懒。

“不过…你说看着男人做会有感觉吗？”

“试试不就知道了。”

金有谦单手撑着下颚，轻笑回道。

许久，昏暗的房间里只溢满着性欲的喘息声和糜烂的情色呻吟，画面里的肢体水乳交融，翻云覆雨，纠缠不清，直至亮白的光线渐渐转暗。

“这就放完了？”

“应该吧。”

“…你硬了吗？”

“没有。”

看见金有谦若无其事地站起身关掉了电脑的界面，BamBam下意识撇了撇嘴。

不知道为什么，每次看到金有谦对待性事的冷淡，尤其是自己和他一起自慰的时候，BamBam就莫名的不爽。

大概是这小子自慰还一脸游刃有余的样子特别欠揍吧。

“你有感觉了？”

金有谦按下了房间的开关，一览无遗的细白肌肤被刺眼的灯光镀上了一层冷光。

“我才没有。”

突如其来的光线让BamBam有些不适地皱起了眉头，衬得话语里像是带着有几分恼意。

金有谦盯着他笑了笑，又转身打开了衣柜，从里面拿出一套睡衣，背对着BamBam，拉下了腰间的浴巾，动作淡然地换上。

再回头时，某位同房人已经面对着墙壁在自己床上睡着了。

“晚安BamBam。”

早已习惯的日常，金有谦无奈地摇摇头回到自己的床上，笑着关掉了顶灯，却在两人的床头留了一盏小台灯。

静谧入睡的午夜，一人小心翼翼的脚步声格外清晰，黑暗中，与外界隔离的浴室忽然亮起了暖光，随着低沉抑制的喘息声久久没有暗下…

……

回归时期每天的日程都满得脑仁疼。

BamBam敞着衣领虚脱地瘫在沙发上，一边感叹着人生一边等着金有谦给他拿的冰可乐。

“啊…等回归完了我一定要好好发泄一下！”

喝着金有谦递过来的可乐，冰冷的碳酸刺激着味蕾，BamBam满足地叹了口气。

“我看你现在也挺放松的。”

金有谦咬着巧克力奶昔的吸管，把BamBam霸占了半个沙发的腿放到了自己的大腿上。

“呀金有谦。”

像是想起了什么，BamBam放下手里的可乐，用脚趾踢了踢金有谦的膝盖。

“怎么？”

“我们好像两个月都没发泄过了。”

金有谦挑眉，他自然是知道BamBam话里的意思。

“所以呢？要看吗？”

BamBam抬头对上金有谦的视线，却摇头笑而不语。

“不，这次换个方式…”

“…要做吗？”

……

四周是再熟悉不过的卧室，坐着的地方是自己每天入眠的单人床。

可金有谦还是莫名觉得拘束，挺着背望着面前的墙壁发神。

他也搞不懂自己怎么就答应了那小鬼的提议。

明明只是像平常一样，对方一提要求，他就习惯性地应下。

等到BamBam盯得他有些背脊发凉的时候，这才发现自己答应了一件不得了的事。

BamBam告诉金有谦，既然他们两个都有需要，也不过是各取所需，互帮互助罢了，再说了，两个大男人做这档事也没什么损失，相反，说不定会很有趣。

看着BamBam一脸好奇的样子，金有谦抽了抽嘴角。

在他眼里，BamBam根本就是个小孩性子，想什么就说什么，不拿规矩当规矩，他都怀疑自己是不是太迁就这位朋友的任性了。

当金有谦准备开口回拒时，BamBam却说了一句话，让他立马改变了主意。

“呀金有谦，因为对方是你我才想试试的。”

他低头沉默了，默认同意了。

出于某种私有欲，金有谦可不想自己最好的朋友以后会在他不认识的男人床上过夜。

这小子现在有了念头，不代表自己拒绝之后就会消掉这个念头。

他承认自己不仅小心眼，对于BamBam，好像还有点过分得不正常的占有欲。

而金有谦将这一切的不正常都归为一句话——

自己养的兔子再怎么也不该便宜别人吧。

“你要洗吗？”

BamBam一边擦着自己湿软的头发，一边推开浴室的门问道。

“嗯。”

金有谦听到声音顿了一下，下意识抬头望向了BamBam。

那人挂着水珠的发丝乖顺地贴在耳鬓，身上只穿着一件纯白的长T，刚好遮住下身三角处，黑色的底裤若隐若现，纤长挺直的双腿赤裸着。

金有谦不想说谎，他的确想过BamBam知道今天要做的事，会不会像对待情人一样，故意来诱惑他。

但他的穿着依旧是平时的习惯，可金有谦却觉得今天BamBam和平时又不太一样。

大概是因为自己今天盯着那双腿的时间过长了吧。

金有谦穿着浴袍出来的时候，BamBam正翘着腿坐在他的床头看手机，裸露的脚尖无意地点着地板，小腿上还未完全干掉的水珠顺着紧致的腿部线条缓缓流下，没入地板。

以前粉丝们总说BamBam的腿性感得过分，平时离太近没多少感觉，现在金有谦倒是有点明白了。

“你想从哪部分开始？”

BamBam放下手机，笑着望向了金有谦。

“…随你。”

金有谦把所有决定权都交给了BamBam，毕竟他可不是主动的料。

“嗯…要先有感觉才行吧。”

BamBam起身光脚走到了金有谦面前抬头说道，虽然比同龄人的身高出许多，但相比金有谦，他还差那么一点点。

“我们谦米好像没交过女朋友呢，要不要先试试接吻呢？”

BamBam眼角带着笑意伸手勾上了金有谦的脖颈，肌肤相触，却带着同样的温热。

“你技术也没好到哪去好不好。”

金有谦眯了眯眼，BamBam现在的模样就像是学着那些片子里的人，却让金有谦一点也不反感，相反，像极了他每次跟自己撒娇的可怜样。

心里莫名有些发痒。

“我技术好不好试试不就行了？”

然而事实证明——

BamBam的技术，是真的一点都不好。

从他用力过猛地把金有谦的头按下来，导致两人唇齿重重撞在一起的那一刻，金有谦就发誓再也不信BamBam的鬼话了。

“唔…”

唇齿间的痛麻感还未完全消去，BamBam却赌气般地不停吸吮着金有谦的唇瓣。

看着眼前小孩微微皱眉，闭着眼专注的样子，金有谦不禁笑了笑，伸手搂住了BamBam的腰，缓缓闭上眼，探出舌尖试着回应他。

舌尖相触的瞬间，两人不约而同地感到一丝颤栗。

那是从未有过的感觉，就好像一股电流窜进血液里，刺激着脆弱的神经，没有人告诉他们该做什么，但他们都知道自己想要什么，无法停下，想要更多，服从于本能的放纵。

“哈…嗯…”

恍惚间，两人湿热的软舌已经纠缠在了一起，金有谦没接过吻，BamBam的经验也不多，两人就像刚入门的毛头小子，只是一味地纠缠追逐着，更像是一场孩子气的打闹，毫无技巧可言，时不时地会磕到对方的牙齿，不会换气，舌头也很快发麻。

BamBam比不上金有谦的肺活量，所以很快就缴械投降了。

“不…不行了…喘不上气了…”

像是难以停下一般，过了一会儿金有谦才松了手，BamBam抓着金有谦腰间的浴袍大口喘着气，脑袋发晕地靠在他的肩头。

等BamBam调整好后，一抬头却发现金有谦直勾勾地盯着自己。

“你…唔！”

极富占有欲的吻狠狠落下，弄得他下嘴唇有些疼，BamBam皱了皱眉觉得不悦，但看着金有谦近在咫尺，紧闭着的自己熟悉的那双眼睛，又渐渐卸下了手上的力气，小臂软绵地搭在对方的肩膀上，闭上眼顺从地任由金有谦在自己唇间索取。

随着金有谦愈演愈烈的动作，又是啃吮又是碾咬，力道时轻时重，像是只没断奶的小狼狗，巴不得将他吞入腹中。

BamBam有些想笑，他以前一直觉得金有谦是个性冷淡，每次陪他看那些东西也只是迁就他。

现在看来，这只小狼狗只是缺乏点实战啊。

有些事，无师自通。

等你发觉时，已经成为了一种难以抗拒的本能。

“嗯…哈…”

随着几次断断续续的接吻，不知是久而养成的默契，还是这种事本来就不需人教，没过几分钟，两人已经懂得如何在唇舌相交时讨好对方，又能满足自己。

金有谦借着体型的差异将BamBam压到了墙壁上，没有了能后退的距离，他就更加肆无忌惮地索取BamBam唇齿间更深处的甘甜，殊不知，他能这般容易的满足，全靠被他压在墙上的那人的顺从主动。

“嗯…”

紧贴的唇间突然溢出一声闷哼。

金有谦猛地睁开眼看向BamBam，对方染上情欲的眸子浅笑着，手上的力道渐渐加重。

别的不说，打手枪BamBam可比金有谦强多了。

随着BamBam上下撸动的动作加快，手心里的灼热也开始发硬挺立，金有谦一边喘着粗气，一边吻住BamBam的力道更加发狠。

“啊…”

双手自然而然地探进了单薄宽大的衣服里，顺着那细嫩光滑的肌理反复摸索着，相较自己更为纤细的骨架衬得这副身躯更加令人疼爱，身体被人过于亲密的接触让BamBam有些发颤，搂着金有谦的双手下意识收紧。

“嘶…有谦！”

胸前的一点敏感第一次被自己以外的人触碰到，还是力道不轻的揉捏，BamBam吃痛地咬住了自己的嘴唇，却不料连同金有谦的下唇一起咬着了。

睁开眼有些恼意地望向对方，却因为刚才那一咬，被打断的小狼狗十分不满，张嘴用力回咬了一口那被自己折磨得红肿不堪的可怜小嘴，不理会BamBam的抗议，又深深吻了下去。

“唔…嗯…轻点…”

被来来回回吻得有些缺氧，金有谦的手指又在胸前的脆弱处不减力地玩捏着，BamBam眼角泛红忍不住求饶。

但金有谦只是抓着BamBam的腰侧用力挺了挺自己的腰，将身下的挺立往他手心里送了送。

BamBam咬着牙在心里咒骂了一句。

这得寸进尺的臭小子！

“啊！”

敏感之处又被狠狠掐了一下，疼得他眼底染上泪意，BamBam嘴里含着金有谦的舌头呜咽了一声，只得加快手上的速度，手指覆上顶端，尽力讨好着压制着自己的男人。

过了几秒，金有谦突然放开了BamBam，紧紧盯着他渗着水色情欲的眸子，伸手用指腹蹭了蹭被自己欺负得极为可怜的双唇。

“怎么了？”

见金有谦停了下来，BamBam皱了皱染着水汽的眉眼，有些不解地问道。

“含着。”

和平时小孩子一样的清甜奶音不同，金有谦现在的声音带着丝丝的沙哑和隐忍，配上他雕刻般成熟的五官，简直性感地要命。

还没等BamBam开口，身上的长T已经被一把撩起，下摆塞进了他的嘴里。

泛着蜜色的胴体有着美好的线条，之前被人玩弄过的两处红嫩也在微凉的空气中挺立起来，隐隐显着紧致肌理的胸膛和小腹随着低沉的喘息声起伏着。

“你自己来。”

金有谦凑到BamBam耳边沉声说道，伸手拉下了他股间的底裤，同样挺立的灼热瞬时没有了禁锢。

“什么…啊…”

BamBam咬着自己的衣服下摆，有些含糊不清地问道，下一秒金有谦就拉着他的手覆上了两人不知何时紧贴着的灼热，示意他自己动。

还没等BamBam回过神，金有谦低头含住自己胸前敏感的动作却让他立马软了腰，无法止住的惊呼溢出口。

“嗯…嗯…有谦啊…”

金有谦的唇间又热又湿，含着BamBam的乳尖用力吸吮着，根本就是个没断奶的小狼狗，探出尖牙在那泛红水亮的乳首时轻时重地撕扯着。

明明是痛的，却因过于的敏感，和金有谦忽轻的动作变成难耐的酥痒混杂着，又痛又麻，又痒又酥，让BamBam忍不住低头呻吟，左手深深地插入埋在自己胸前的金有谦的发丝间，一边低唤着那人的名字，一边加快右手的动作，将两人的灼热更加贴近，挺身相互磨蹭着。

金有谦微微抬眼看了眼BamBam，小孩染回黑色的发丝被鬓间的汗液粘住，额前细碎的软发乖顺地搭下，隐隐遮住那桃红的眼角，和溢着哭意的黝黑眸子。

BamBam很喜欢自己的眼睛，金有谦没有说过，他也很喜欢BamBam的眼睛。

不管什么时候，那双眼睛都和初生幼鹿一般，干净又清透，不需要任何的装饰，就能吸诱人心。

BamBam被快感激得涣散了眼神，并没有发现金有谦在看他，之前被吻得鲜红欲滴的双唇依旧用力含咬着衣摆，在纯白衣料的反衬下显得更加艳丽。

微垂的睫翼染着湿意，湿漉漉的黑眸，湿软的发丝，像极了BamBam小时候的样子，金有谦第一次看见他的时候，小孩坐在哥哥姐姐们腿上吃东西的样子。

“唔…”

嘴里的衣摆被扯下，取而代之的是湿热的双唇，用力地吸吮碾咬着。

而这样的BamBam是他的，从以前到现在，都是他金有谦的。

以后…他也无法容忍，BamBam的身边只能是，也必须是他金有谦。

想到这，金有谦吻住BamBam的动作便更加用力深入，伸手覆上了他握住两人灼热的手，一起低喘着。

“呜…有谦…不要了…”

BamBam用仅存的理智摇了摇头，他可不想正事还没干就被金有谦的手给玩射了。

似乎是明白小孩的心思，金有谦笑着轻啄了下BamBam的嘴角便放开了他。

“接下来做什么？”

金有谦往后退了一步，抱着手臂似非似笑地盯着满脸潮红的BamBam。

“你…你把衣服脱了！然后转过去，我叫你你才能转过来！”

又是这副表情，BamBam咬牙，还有些气息不稳地对金有谦说道。

金有谦摊了摊手，对着BamBam把自己的浴袍脱了下来，然后转了过去，留下一个肌理分明白皙的背部，和修长有力的双腿。

BamBam不住地抽了抽嘴角。

虽然以前就跟金有谦比过，但经过刚才一系列的亲身经历，这丫的未免也太能长了吧！！

明明自己也不小啊…

不甘心地撇了眼背对着自己的金有谦，BamBam无奈地叹了口气，无论怎么看，自己这副小身板也不可能去压金有谦吧。

意识到这一点后，BamBam认命地脱掉了挂在膝盖上的底裤和身上的衣服，取出床头柜里的润滑剂，一副任人宰割的模样张开双腿趴跪在了金有谦的床上。

“不许偷看！”

“嗯。”

听着金有谦的回应，BamBam半信半疑地转过身，打开润滑剂挤到了自己的指尖。

在金有谦答应下来后，他就在网上查过，该怎么做的流程他已经很清楚了，原先最担心的是两人该怎样才能有感觉，还是天天处在一起的大男人，不过现在只是简单的一个吻就让两人无法自拔，深陷其中。

但接下来的事金有谦能不能接受，BamBam没办法肯定。

覆着冰凉膏体的手指缓缓靠近连自己也极少触碰的地方，异样冰冷的触觉覆盖在私密处，激得BamBam浑身一颤。

“呜…”

凉凉的膏体随着指尖的深入，侵进了里面，BamBam能感觉里面的内壁在不断收缩着，异物进入那里的感觉太奇怪了，只是一根手指就觉得发胀，隐隐作痛，但随着膏体的融化，渐渐变得湿滑柔软，温热的内壁紧紧包裹着自己手指，BamBam一边张开腿往里抽动着手指，一边咬着嘴角抑制着难耐的声音。

“啊！嗯…呜金有谦！”

正缓慢扩张着的手指突然被按住，没等BamBam回头，另一个人的手指却猛地用力一进，疼得BamBam闷哼一声瞬时软了腰。

在BamBam正准备起身破口大骂的时候，金有谦却偏偏握住了他的手，连带着他的手指一起在湿热的肉壁间来回抽动着，惹得他大腿发颤，一点反抗的余力都没有，只得可怜地咬着牙任由金有谦欺负。

“你太慢了。”

金有谦俯下身，前胸灼烫的肌肤贴在BamBam光裸细腻的背上，低头吻了吻他的肩头。

“慢…你…丫…个…头呜！啊…”

BamBam咬牙切齿道，却在金有谦的手指触到深处的一点后猛地一颤，难以抑制地惊呼出声。

看见BamBam异常的反应，金有谦挑了挑眉。

男人和男人之间靠哪里得到快感，他也不是不知道。

“呜！嗯啊…不要…嗯…”

BamBam咬着自己的嘴唇，眼底的湿意更深了。

他没想到金有谦居然这么恶趣味，还强制着要他用他自己的手指去按揉他自己的敏感点。

BamBam止不住地颤动，从未有过的快感让他眼角湿润，有没有哭过连他自己也分不清了。

不知道什么时候金有谦抽出了两人的手指，然后把低喘不止的BamBam翻过来正对着自己。

金有谦没和男人做过，更没和女人做过，甚至是片子里的人也极少能让他硬起来。

但面对现在软成一滩水的BamBam，金有谦承认，他硬得很难受。

盯着那朝自己微微敞开的双腿，金有谦眼底一暗，拉起BamBam的脚腕搭在腰间，俯下了身。

“呜！嗯…有谦啊…”

湿热的舌尖舔舐着大腿根部，贝齿轻咬，在上面留下斑斑印记，BamBam的肌肤很细，大腿那里的感觉更加滑嫩，用力一咬，似乎还能溢出小孩子般的奶香味。

不得不说，金有谦对BamBam习惯的了解不光是生活中，就连情事上也很受用。

大腿是这人最敏感的地方，他怎么会不知道呢。

被情欲支配失神着的瞬间，一个挺立发硬的灼热却抵在了刚刚被扩张过，还无法收拢的穴口，BamBam一惊，猛地支起了身子。

“你怕我？”

金有谦俯下身双手撑在了BamBam的两腰侧，紧紧盯着他。

“BamBam，如果你怕我，就不该招惹我。”

“但现在，我不会迁就你了。”

金有谦对着BamBam沉声道，下一秒便抬起他的大腿，发硬的灼热对着那狭窄湿热的穴口用力一挺。

“啊！”

BamBam吃痛地闭上了眼，皱紧了眉头瘫倒在床上，手指泛白地用力攥紧了床单，扯出重重的褶皱。

“金有谦…你混蛋…”

随着金有谦深深的抽动，BamBam疼得眼泪直掉，恨不得把金有谦一拳打趴在地上，但他也知道那人在放慢动作，他在等自己适应，金有谦俯下身亲吻他眼角的时候，BamBam闭着眼都能想到小狼狗那做错事可怜巴巴的眼神。

BamBam没好气地咬了口金有谦的鼻尖。

他也没说想跑好吧！

是个人都得有个心理准备好吗！！何况自己还是被压的！金有谦你丫的有能耐啊，一上来就给我个全垒打！下次换你下面，我疼不死你！！

另一边，被咬了鼻子的金有谦却兴奋了。

“BamBam…对不起…”

小狼狗俯身贴着BamBam的耳朵轻轻蹭着。

他没和别人做过，自然不会知道一下进去会有多疼，但BamBam一疼，那里就会把他吸得更紧，温热湿软的内壁紧紧包裹着他时，灭顶的快感让金有谦差一点就缴械投降了。

当然，这些金有谦永远都不会告诉BamBam。

如果他还想和BamBam多练习几次做爱的话。

“啊…哈…金有谦…你丫的有本事道歉…就有本事慢点…”

灼热重重地擦过深处的敏感点，BamBam抓着床单不住地拱起了腰腹，深深低喘着。

“BamBam…和我做爱什么感觉？”

金有谦改掉了一开始想说的那句话——

和男人做爱什么感觉？

BamBam对他来说就是BamBam，所以金有谦对于BamBam来说，也不能是为了解决性欲而陪他上床的男人，必须是对他而言唯一无二的金有谦。

“呜…还能有什么感觉…你他妈…操得我想骂脏话…嗯！”

BamBam抬起头赌气般瞪着金有谦，却在话音落下后被猛地按住了腰侧，随之而来的是金有谦更加激烈的撞击，发狠地想要把他揉进骨子里一般。

“呜！慢…慢点…有谦呐…”

BamBam用手紧紧捂住自己呻吟不止的嘴，湿润的双眼被操得失神，身上蜜色的肌肤覆着细薄的汗液，看上去更加惑人甜腻。

“那天…你就硬了对吧？”

金有谦吻了吻BamBam的嘴角，轻笑着抬起他的腿又是重重一挺。

“嗯…是又怎么样？”

BamBam闷哼一声，半眯着盛满情欲的眼睛望向了金有谦，不服输地伸手勾住他的肩膀，咬牙坐起，贴着金有谦裸露炽热的胸膛在他耳边呼出一口气，然后握紧了指尖，主动坐到了他的大腿上，将那巨大的灼热硬生生吞了进去，进到前所未有的深处。

“呼…呀金有谦…你第一次看见我自慰的时候就硬了吧？”

BamBam两臂软绵绵地搭在金有谦的肩头，歪着脑袋盯着金有谦，弯着的眉眼带着柔顺的水意，却极为撩人。

“唔…”

一吻封缄。

却也是他最满意的答复。

BamBam闭上眼回吻的时候想——

要是金有谦下次也找像他这么烂的借口要他上床的话…

他也绝不会拒绝的。

「一旦初食禁果 嗜之其味 便刻骨难罢」


End file.
